Uma Carta
by Bloodred Lace
Summary: O que será que acontece quando umas certas pessoas inventam um plano, que levam Sasuke e Sakura a um encontro? [OneShot] [SasuxSaku]


**Oi!**

**Cá venho eu com mais uma one-shot de Naruto! Para não variar muito e com SasuxSaku para variar ainda mais... Esta foi uma fic que eu gostei muito de escrever, foi divertido fazê-lo. Mas enfim... por agora não tenho muito a dizer. Boa leitura!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence... Mas o Itachi-san é meu!**

Uma Carta…

Numa sala obscura… estavam reunidas três pessoas. Apenas uma pequena luz iluminava a divisão. Uma das figuras estava debruçada sobre uma mesa de madeira e rabiscava um papel, sendo ladeado por outras duas silhuetas, uma mais alta e outra mais baixa.

- Desta vez, vai dar certo! – exclamou a figura que escrevia.

- Sim! Com o meu plano maléfico tudo vai correr bem! Muahuahuah! – riu a figura mais alta.

A silhueta mais baixa apenas observava tudo em silêncio.

§§§

Abriu a porta da sua casa, saindo para o pequeno jardim que tinha no exterior. O sol estava brilhante e raiava tudo à sua volta. As pequeninas flores do seu jardim agitavam-se com a aragem serena que por vezes passava. Estava um belo dia.

Caminhou em passos sonolentos, pois tinha acabado de acordar, até à caixa do correio. Abriu-a e de lá tirou a correspondência. Tudo era normal…missões, hospital, publicidade… até que, ao folhear o maço de cartas encontrou uma fora do comum, que lhe chamou a atenção. Não tinha remetente. O envelope apenas dizia, escrito numa bela letra em tons de vermelho: "Para Sakura". Encaminhou-se de volta a sua casa, segurando o curioso invólucro numa mão, sempre fitando-o, e as demais cartas noutra. Fechou a porta da residência atrás de si e instalou-se no sofá. Pôs a correspondência em cima da mesinha de centro e abriu, com dedos curiosos, o misterioso envelope.

Escrito numa bonita letra, lia-se:

"Querida Sakura…

Provavelmente neste momento estás confusa com esta carta nas mãos. Não revelarei a minha identidade, não ainda. Posso dizer que sou alguém que conheces há muitos anos, um amigo… Talvez alguém que achas altamente improvável enviar-te este tipo de correspondência sendo ela… digamos… amorosa.

Apenas quero dizer que descobri os meus sentimentos verdadeiros por ti… e espero, talvez… não sei… ser correspondido… Bem, se tiveres curiosidade em saber quem é a minha pessoa, marcarei agora um encontro.

Ás quatro da tarde, amanhã, na clareira da floresta.

Estarei à espera, Sakura…"

O seu coração deu vários pulos enquanto lia a mensagem. Principalmente quando leu a palavra: "amorosa" e as palavras "sentimentos verdadeiros por ti". O seu cérebro rastreou rapidamente o seu círculo de amigos, Tantos e nenhum que lhe parecesses provável. "Um amigo"… Quem seria? Pensou que aquilo até fosse uma brincadeira do baka do Naruto, mas ele nunca seria capaz de escrever assim. Pensou e repensou diversas vezes no assunto… mas nada lhe ocorreu… não fazia a mais pequena ideia de quem pudesse ser.

§§§

Sasuke olhava, com uma sobrancelha erguida, para a carta que tinha em mãos. Gotas de água caíam sobre o papel, pois o Uchiha tinha acabado de sair do banho quando o carteiro lhe batera à porta. A carta que recebera era estranha… ou não… Parecia ser uma das típicas cartas de uma rapariga do seu clube de fãs. "Sou alguém que conheces…" , esta passagem intrigou-o um pouco. Alguém que ele conhecia? Bem, talvez não fosse tão importante como aparentava ser. "Um encontro…" Um encontro? Quem escrevera aquela carta definitivamente não conhecia bem Uchiha Sasuke. Ele jamais iria a um encontro com uma mulher, ainda mais desconhecida. Oras… tinha de ter sido alguém muito idiota ou mal informado a escrever aquilo.

§§§

- Er… hum… Naruto-kun? – chamou Hinata, timidamente.

- Sim, Hinata? – questionou, o sempre eléctrico, Naruto.

- Er… e-eu acho que… a… parte do Sasuke-kun não vai resultar…

Naruto olhou para a Hyuuga com a sua costumeira cara de idiota.

- Porque não? – indagou.

- Porque ir a um encontro, ainda mais com uma desconhecida, não é o estilo dele. – respondeu a morena.

O loiro pareceu pensar por alguns segundos e depois concordou.

- Hum… tens razão, Hinata…

- E agora? Como vais fazer, Naruto-kun? – quis a jovem saber.

Naruto esboçou um sorriso malicioso.

- Eh eh eh… deixa comigo, Hinata. Eu resolvo.

Hinata sabia que dali não vinha coisa boa. As ideias de Naruto nunca eram coisa boa mesmo… Mas ela esperava veementemente que desta vez, os planos dele tivessem sucesso… Afinal, já estava mais que na hora de Sasuke e Sakura se acertarem…

_No dia seguinte…de manhã…_

Naruto batia estrondosamente na porta da casa principal dos Uchiha.

- Vamos lá, Sasuke! Abre essa porta! – gritava do lado de fora.

Continuou a bater mais alguns segundos até que um Sasuke com cara de sono e um olhar muito, mas muito, furioso, abriu a porta. Se havia coisa que o Uchiha odiava era ser incomodado durante o sono.

- Que foi, seu idiota? – atirou a Naruto, enquanto se desviava para o deixar entrar.

O loiro, mal entrou, acomodou-se pomposamente no sofá. Sasuke fechou a porta e olhou para ele com desagrado.

- Ah… eu não acredito, teme! A dormir a esta hora? – disse Naruto. – Até eu já acordei.

- Tive uma missão a noite passada. Por isso estava a dormir, dobe. – respondeu o moreno. – Mas não desvies a conversa. Que viste aqui fazer? – Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Nada… - Naruto encolheu os ombros, deitado no sofá. – Não posso visitar um amigo sem nenhum interesse? – indagou inocentemente.

Sasuke estranhou aquilo. Desde quando Naruto o vinha visitar sem segundas intenções?

- Não, dobe… Se queres dinheiro emprestado para saíres com a Hinata, aviso já que… - começou.

- Ah, Sasuke! – interrompeu Naruto. – Como tu és desconfiado!

Foi então que Naruto encontrou algo muito interessante na mesinha ao lado do sofá. Estendeu a mão e pegou no papel, sorrindo maliciosamente por dentro.

- Que carta é esta? – perguntou, fingindo indiferença.

- Ah, isso… - Sasuke sentou-se numa poltrona. – Deve ser a carta de mais uma fã…

O loiro _fingiu _que leu a carta, afinal ela era bem familiar…

- Hum… porque não vais ao tal encontro? – questionou.

- Oras… porque haveria eu de ir? Não tenho interesse nenhum nisso. – respondeu o Uchiha.

- Porque haverias? Ora… Para conheceres alguém. – contradisse o loiro. – Nunca te vi sair com uma mulher.

- O que estás a insinuar, Naruto? – Sasuke tinha uma sobrancelha erguida e uma expressão nada amigável.

- O quê? – Naruto não percebeu de imediato ao que Sasuke se referia, mas depois riu. – Não! Não é nada disso, Sasuke! – dizia entre gargalhadas. – Apenas quero dizer que sem conheceres alguém não reconstróis o teu clã… Não estou a insinuar que não gostas de mulheres ou algo parecido.

Naquela altura, Sasuke já se estava a controlar para não dar uma surra a Naruto.

- Mas… se bem que… agora que falas nisso… Talvez tenha dúvidas quanto às tuas preferências… - comentou o Uzumaki.

Sasuke levantou-se de um salto.

- Eu vou ao encontro, porra! - berrou. – Só para contrariar o que estás a quererinsinuar!

Naruto riu por dentro, permitindo-se a um sorriso. Tinha conseguido o seu objectivo. Irritar Sasuke, levando-o a ir ao encontro. Plano parte um, realizado com sucesso.

- Agora sai da minha casa! – continuou Sasuke a berrar. – Já me irritaste o suficiente por hoje!

Naruto saiu, rindo e murmurando um "Ja ne". Ouviu a porta bater atrás de si com um estrondo. É… Sasuke estava irritado…

§§§

Caminhava em direcção à floresta… Não acreditava que tinha aceitado ir àquele encontro por causa do idiota do Naruto. O baka ficava a insinuar coisas, Sasuke perdia a paciência e não media as consequências dos seus actos. Agora estava ali… a chegar ao sítio do maldito encontro. Ao chegar à clareira, viu que estava lá alguém. Conhecia aquele chakra… era familiar… mas não podia ser… e aquela silhueta… era familiar também. Quem lá se encontrava, voltou-se para ele ao ouvir os seus passos e sentir o seu chakra.

Aquilo que Sasuke temia, confirmou-se…

- Eu não acredito… - murmurou quando se encontrava frente a frente com a pessoa.

- Sasuke? – indagou ela, surpreendida e curiosa. – Que fazes aqui?

- Como o que faço aqui? A tua carta, lembras-te? – perguntou, já exaltado.

- A minha carta…? – ela parecia confusa.

- Ora, Sakura! Não te faças de inocente! Mandaste-me uma carta anónima a marcar um encontro! – respondeu ele.

- Primeiro, Sasuke! Não me fales nesse tom! Segundo: Não me estou a fazer de inocente! Terceiro: Não sei do que estás a falar! Eu é que recebi uma carta! – disse ela, também a zangar-se.

- O quê? – desta vez foi Sasuke que ficou confuso. – Não estás a queres enganar-me, pois não?

Sakura ficou magoada. Ele não acreditava nela?

- Francamente, Sasuke! Eu nunca faria isso! Tenho aqui a carta!

Ela tirou a carta da bolsa de kunais e estendeu-lha. Sasuke pegou nela desconfiadamente e tirou a sua própria carta do bolso, comparando-as. As letras eram iguais. Foram escritas pela mesma pessoa. Ainda pensou que Sakura pudesse ter escrito as duas para se fazer de inocente, mas podia desconfiar assim da companheira, além disso, aquela não era a caligrafia dela.

Suspirou.

- Já não entendo mais nada… - disse.

- Mas eu sim. – disse Sakura. – Alguém armou isto tudo para nós nos encontrarmos.

Sasuke também achou que aquela era a explicação mais lógica.

- Sim, acho que tens razão… Mas quem?

Ambos pensaram por segundos na resposta à pergunta, mas esta veio rapidamente.

- Naruto… - proferiram os dois ao mesmo tempo, num murmúrio de raiva.

- Aquele idiota! Eu mato! – reclamou Sakura, de punho cerrado.

- Não acredito que perdi o meu tempo com isto. – murmurou Sasuke.

Ao ouvir aquilo, a mente da Haruno fez um clique.

- Quer dizer que… só por ser eu, foi uma perda de tempo? – questionou num tom magoado. – Se fosse outra estaria tudo bem, é isso?

Sasuke olhou para ela, surpreendido.

- Não quis dizer isso, Sakura…

- Mas disseste!

- Mas não era minha intenção, raios!

Numa árvore ali perto, três presenças ocultas observavam.

- Naruto-kun… não está a correr bem… - sussurrou Hinata.

- Ne… pois não, Hinata-chan… - concordou o loiro.

- Não se aflijam, jovens! Vai resultar! – animou Jiraya.

- Espero que sim…- murmurou Naruto. – Ou a minha cabeça vai rolar.

_De volta a Sasuke e Sakura…_

- Mas podia ser qualquer outra menos eu, não é? Só eu não sirvo para ti! – gritou Sakura, exaltada.

- Não é verdade… - respondeu Sasuke, tentando ser calmo.

- É, sim! Eu é que fui sempre a fraca, irritante e inútil! Nunca fui boa o suficiente para ti! – retrucou ela.

- Não é verdade, Sakura! – gritou ele de volta. – Pára de dizer essas coisas! – As lágrimas que brilhavam nos olhos dela, ameaçando cair, queimavam-lhe o coração. – Se há alguém bom o suficiente para mim, és tu! Eu é que não te mereço!

Aquelas palavras foram um choque para ambos.

Sasuke não sabia como deixara aquilo escapar.

Sakura não acreditava no que tinha ouvido, ele devia ter dito aquilo apenas por ter pena dela. Só por pena e nada mais.

- Sasuke… - sussurrou. – Não digas isso por ter pena de mim… Não tenhas pena de mim por ser uma fraca que ainda te ama, mesmo depois de tanto tempo. – a sua franja cobria-lhe os olhos. – Desculpa a desilusão de ser eu.

As palavras dela ficaram-lhe marcadas a ferro e fogo no coração. Não ficara surpreendido com a declaração, mas sim magoado por a fazer sofrer.

A Haruno preparava-se para ir embora e virar as costas ao Uchiha. Este mandou toda a razão às urtigas e puxou-a por um braço para junto de si.

- Não digas isso nunca mais, Sakura. Tu não és fraca. Quem me dera ter a tua força para não ter medo de amar. – murmurou… a sua boca perto da dela… – E tu nunca… serás uma desilusão para mim.

Sakura mal teve tempo de olhar surpreendida para ele, pois Sasuke capturou os seus lábios num beijo. Beijo esse que rapidamente se tornou apaixonado. As suas línguas tocaram-se, provocando arrepios a ambos, numa sensação de volúpia. Quando se separaram, Sasuke olhava Sakura como ela nunca tinha visto. Com ternura.

- Sasuke… – começou ela. – Isso quer dizer que… - não teve coragem para finalizar, mas ele fez isso por ela.

- Que te amo? – indagou ele. – Sim, Sakura… eu amo-te.

Afinal aquilo não fora tão difícil de se dizer como Sasuke esperava. Até fora um alívio. Finalmente tirara um peso das costas.

A felicidade no coração de Sakura foi tanta que ela não soube como não explodiu. O seu rosto iluminou-se num largo sorriso. Abraçou o rapaz que, pela primeira vez na vida, retribuiu.

- Sei que já sabes, mas eu também te amo. – disse ela.

Ele sorriso. Um sorriso raro e pequeno. Mas ainda assim, um sorriso. Sim, ele já sabia, mas era bom ouvir aquilo. Era bom saber que era amado.

Mas o momento do casal foi estragado por algo que aconteceu a seguir.

- Yatta! - ouviram alguém berrar duma árvore. – Conseguimos!

- Naruto-kun! Faz menos barulho! - disse outro alguém, com uma voz mais fina.

- Naruto! Seu baka! – mais uma voz disse, ouvindo-se em seguida o som de uma pancada.

O casal viu Naruto cair da árvore, esfregando a cabeça.

- Itai… – murmurou.

- Naruto-kun! – Hinata desceu logo atrás dele, preocupada. – Estás bem?

- Ai, ai… esse Naruto é um idiota. – disse Jiraya, juntando-se à confusão.

Sasuke e Sakura observavam a cena toda. Soltaram-se do abraço, sorrindo maldosamente e aproximando-se dos outros três. Estes rapidamente, aperceberam-se da situação.

- Ne… Sakura-chan… - começou Naruto, vendo Sakura estalar os punhos. – Correu tudo bem…

- Mas podia não ter corrido! Discuti com o Sasuke-kun por tua causa, seu idiota! – repreendeu ela.

Sasuke também parecia agradado com a ideia de espancar Naruto.

- Ne… mas o plano não foi só meu! – tentou o loiro defender-se.

- Pois não! Mas a Hinata-chan eu sei que não fez por mal! Agora tu e Jiraya-sama… – deitou um olhar furioso de lado ao sannin. – vão pagá-las.

- Bates em quem, Sakura? – perguntou Sasuke, em tom casual.

- Fico com o Naruto primeiro, depois trocamos. – respondeu a Haruno.

- Tudo bem. Então, até já. – "despediu-se" o moreno, dando um rápido beijo a Sakura.

- Até já. – ela retribuiu.

Ambos se voltaram para Jiraya e Naruto, com expressões assustadoras. Estes dois começaram a fugir.

- Aaaaah! – gritavam com o casal a correr atrás deles.

- Foi ideia do Naruto! Eu juro! – gritava Jiraya de um lado.

- Mentira! Foi ideia desse velho pervertido! – gritava Naruto doutro.

- Não interessa de quem foi! Vão apanhar os dois! – disse Sakura, em resposta.

- Aaaaaaaaaah! – continuavam a berrar "as vitimas".

- N-naruto-kun… – murmurou Hinata.

Suspirou. Sabia que isto não ia acabar bem…

Fim

**Er... acho que estraguei tudo com o fim, não é? xD Eu também não gostei muito, mas não tive ideias para mais. Isto foi uma tentativa de comédia, eu acho que não tenho jeito, mas espero ter deixado a fic minimamente engraçada. O Sasuke como sempre saiu estranho... enfim... nunca consigo pô-lo como quero. Bem, acho que não tenho mais nenhum comentário a fazer, portanto é só! Até uma próxima e deixem reviews, por favor!**

**Beijos,**

**Daniela**


End file.
